A Lost Love
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: Even though now lost, he still didn't miss the chance to see the beauty of the one he always belonged to; his one true love. {Lyon x Juvia} One-Shot


**A/N: I have no idea why I'm writing this. I was just in a mood to write something and I've having major writer's block for the latest chapter :S Also, I realized the absolute lacking of LyVia fics. Like, seriously? Gray doesn't even pay attention to Juvia! Lyon is the one she truly belongs with. Well, at least that's what I believe. Anyway, I don't hate Gray. He's my favorite male lead from the entire show, and my OTP includes him. But why am I ranting about stuff you couldn't care less about? Just... enjoy, I guess? Any kind of criticism is appreciated :)**

* * *

It all happened so quickly. Only a few months ago, he had everything he could've ever wished for, and he was glad for that. But then, in a flick of the moment, it had changed. He spent his whole life being grateful for what he had, but _that_ was now gone. It was pure misery, distress. And as he sat there, swallowing the news, he was suffering like no other. Had he really been that blind? Could he never give her the happiness she deserved? Or more likely, _wanted?_

All kinds of thoughts were flowing through the mind of Lyon Vastia. _Ten years,_ he thought to himself, _how could she keep on an act for _so_ long? And how could I, in ten freaking years, not give her a drop of happiness? I always thought it was meant to be, but was it ever really that?_

It was absolutely unbelievable for every single person who got the news. When both the guilds – Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale – had found out that Juvia Lockser finally agreed to date Lyon Vastia, they were happy beyond belief. Even Gray Fullbuster was pleased, mainly because he started to date Cana Alberona a year ago. And all was well, until three years later Gray and Cana split up. At first, none of the mages wanted to speak about the real reason of this. A few months later when they were once again in good forms, Cana revealed that their relationship wasn't working out too well since they both had more important things to worry about. No one really fret over it that much, except a certain water mage. Juvia would always go over to Gray's, stay close to him to console him, take jobs with him and whatnot. Lyon had never noticed it, but now he realized where it went wrong. Juvia was never as close with him as she was in the beginning of their relationship since Gray and Cana broke theirs off. For seven years, _seven_ years, she stayed distant to the boy she shared an apartment with. It wasn't until their ninth year together that Juvia suggested she move back to Fairy Hills so that it becomes easier for her to attend the guild. Lyon should've caught it then, but he unfortunately didn't. And so, he didn't mind for her to move back there. Then, eight months after their ten year anniversary, Juvia finally broke it off with Lyon, not stating a proper reason. And so, the heartbroken Vastia wasn't the same ever again. Three months after their breakup – which would be now – Lamia Scale had gotten the invitation for a wedding of two Fairy Tail mages. Now, everyone had eagerly opened the invitation, thinking it would most certainly be Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel tying the knot. But, shockingly, it was Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser who would be married. No one, absolutely no one, knew that the two were even dating, so how could they go directly to marriage? And that was when Lyon realized that Juvia had been cheating on him for all these years.

The truth really hurt the young mage, since he expected their relationship to be so much more. He even tried extremely hard to get her back for these three months, and swore to try for ten more years, because he did believe that Juvia was his soul mate. But, sadly, the blunette didn't feel the same. And so, with all hope being lost, he finally accepted the fact that they were never meant to be, and wished the newlyweds congratulations. It _was_ hard for Lyon to attend their wedding, but now it was finally over. Juvia Lockser had turned into Juvia Fullbuster, and he couldn't change that no matter how much he wanted. However, Lyon was glad for one thing. He could finally see the light on her face, the one he wished to see in their marriage, when she was uttering her vows to Gray. It was, as he would call it, absolutely beautiful. That light, the one which made this day the most memorable for him, was the same one she had showed when she agreed to go out with him. And as much as he hated to admit it, this time it was much more real.

Sighing, the man simply stood up, dusting his clothes. It was getting dark, and he slightly regretted not going to the wedding's after-party. After all, no matter what, the wedding _was_ fun, and Gray meant a lot to him. Also, Gray was one of the main reasons he actually came to the wedding, since the younger boy was practically his brother, so he couldn't just miss such an important event of his life. With that being said, Lyon gave out a small smile, happy with how the day went, and started walking on his way back.

Though not his, Juvia Lockser would always be in his heart; his one true love.


End file.
